


Golden Afternoon

by Crossover_Chick



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Babies, Birth, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Chick/pseuds/Crossover_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Liddell reflects after the birth of his second daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a companion piece to my Corpse Bride fic “Absence of Hate.” It’s intended as a contrast – and as a cute piece of fluff set before it all went wrong. Alice’s father’s name comes from the Madness Returns Storybook app/game (you can find it on the Alice Facebook page), and her mother’s from the real Alice’s mum (since Mrs. Liddell was never named anywhere). “Matilda” was the family nickname of one of Alice’s sisters (real name Edith – don’t ask me why they called her Matilda).

Arthur Liddell paced restlessly in front of the stairs, his mind filled with questions. Where was the doctor? Why wouldn’t he come down? Didn’t he know how desperately Arthur wanted news of how his wife and new child were doing? He could have sworn he’d heard a baby crying about five minutes ago. . .had something gone wrong? Was Lorina all right? Was the baby all right? Damn it, where was that man?! 

Finally, just when Arthur was sure he was about to lose his mind, Dr. Pearson appeared at the top of the stairs. Arthur raced to meet him halfway. “Well?” 

Dr. Pearson gave him a reassuring smile. “Your wife is fine, Dean Liddell. And so is your new daughter. She’s a bit small, but with a healthy pair of lungs.” 

Arthur sighed deeply, relieved. “Oh, I’m so glad. I was just so worried. . . .” 

Dr. Pearson nodded, his expression turning serious. “I can’t blame you. And while Mrs. Liddell should make a full recovery, I want her on bed rest for at least two days – preferably three or four. The birth took quite a bit out of her.” He leaned in closer, dropping his voice. “And I would _strongly_ recommend not trying for a third.” 

“To be fair, Dr. Pearson, we weren’t exactly trying for a second,” Arthur said, feeling it necessary to point out. “Both of us remembered very well what you told us after we had Lizzie. That’s why Lorina took it so easy when we discovered that – well. . . .” 

Dr. Pearson nodded again. “Yes, and a good thing too. It’s always nice to have a patient who follows her doctor’s instructions to the letter. Still, I urge you to take extra precautions, and not let this happen again. The risks are too great – even if Mrs. Liddell were to stay in bed the entire nine months, I don’t think a third pregnancy would end well.” He laid a hand on Arthur’s arm. “I am sorry you won’t have a son.” 

“Oh, I’m not going to worry about _that_ ,” Arthur said, shaking his head. “Someone to carry on the family name might have been nice, but honestly? Having a second child at all is more than I dreamed of.” 

Dr. Pearson smiled. “I would imagine. You’ll be able to see your new daughter in just a minute or two – the midwife is getting things settled. And then, unfortunately, I’m afraid we must discuss the bill. . . .” 

“Of course,” Arthur chuckled. “Thank you for everything, Dr. Pearson. Please make yourself at home in the sitting room – I’ll send someone in with tea, so you can refresh yourself.” 

“Thank you very much, Dean Liddell. And congratulations.” Dr. Pearson patted his arm, then continued his descent down the stairs. 

Arthur hurried past him to the second floor. He found the maid dusting an end table and told her to get tea ready for the doctor. Then he stationed himself outside his wife’s room, resisting the urge to bounce impatiently on his heels. 

Fortunately for him, the door opened after only a minute, revealing the smiling face of the midwife. “Ready to see your little girl?” she asked softly. 

“Of course,” Arthur said, lowering his own voice to match. The midwife stepped out of the way, and he walked in, stomach doing little flip-flops. 

Lorina was waiting for him in her bed. She looked rather worn and pale, but her smile could have outshone the sun. In her arms was a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. For a moment, Arthur couldn’t help but wonder if he’d somehow gone back in time. The scene was so like when Lizzie had been born. . . . He shook off the odd sense of deja-vu and approached the bed. “Lorina?” 

Lorina glanced up at him. “Oh Arthur,” she whispered as he sat down next to her. “Isn’t she precious?” 

“She is indeed,” Arthur agreed, looking down at the baby in his wife’s arms. The little girl was about the size of one of Lizzie’s china dolls. Her face was a healthy pink, and her tiny hands kept opening and closing as she looked up at her parents. “I think she has your nose, darling.” 

“Maybe,” Lorina said. “But she’s definitely got your eyes. Look, they’ve already got a greenish hue to them.” 

Arthur checked – yes, his new daughter’s eyes were definitely blue-green. “Hopefully they’ll suit her better than they suit me.” 

“Oh stop it,” Lorina playfully scolded. “Your eyes suit you fine. And I’m sure they’ll suit her just as well.” She held the baby close to her chest. “I’m still not sure I believe it’s real. After what Dr. Pearson said when Lizzie was born. . . .” 

“He and I were just discussing that,” Arthur told her. Oh, that day was burned into his memory – sitting together on the bed, holding their new little one, feeling like the luckiest people in the world. . .and then Dr. Pearson coming in and telling them that he didn’t think Lorina would ever be able to have another child. His wife had a rather delicate frame, and the doctor hadn’t been sure that she’d be able to carry a second child to term. Lorina had cried after hearing that, and Arthur himself had felt close to shedding a few tears. They’d always wanted a large family – they’d both grown up as only children, and had felt the lack of siblings keenly. They’d never wanted any child of theirs to feel as alone as they had felt sometimes. And here was Dr. Pearson, telling them that poor little Elizabeth Lorina Liddell would have to suffer through that, through no fault of her own. 

Still, after they’d had time to grieve, they’d decided that there was no use in dwelling on old dreams. They had one child, and they were going to make sure she had as happy a family as she could get. So they’d thrown themselves into parenthood – into feedings and play times and education. As the years went by, they’d kept themselves busy enough with Lizzie to almost forget their former wish. 

And then, nine months or so ago, Lorina had started getting ill, throwing up at least once a day. They’d initially thought it was a stomach bug of some sort, but when they’d had the doctor in, he’d told them that Lorina was – miraculously – pregnant. Arthur remembered that day clearly too – the gasps, the hugs, the happy tears. After ten years, they’d finally be getting a second child. 

The pregnancy hadn’t been easy, though. Lorina had spent most of it in a state of exhaustion – there had been days where she could barely put a foot out of bed. Arthur had done his best to help her, shielding her from unnecessary stress and filling her stomach with the proper foods. They’d also had the doctor in as often as they dared, to make sure everything was progressing the way it should. The months had passed in a state of nervous, almost terrified, anticipation. Finally, right before lunch, Lorina’s water had broken, and Arthur had rushed off to fetch the doctor and midwife before being banished downstairs, where he’d done his best not to climb the walls in his impatience. 

And now – it had all paid off with a baby girl. Arthur felt like his heart would burst from so much happiness. “It’s real, Lorina,” he said, reaching out to gently stroke the baby’s cheek. “She’s real.” 

“I know.” Lorina leaned up against him, eyes watery. “Another little girl. . . .” 

Arthur grinned. “Another Liddell girl.” 

Lorina rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “If I had a hand free, I’d smack you.” 

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying being together with their new child. Then Lorina sighed and frowned. “Arthur?” 

“Yes, dearest?” 

“I still can’t decide.” 

“Ahhh.” Arthur sighed as well. Almost from the moment they’d learned Lorina was pregnant, they had struggled with what to name their new child. They’d quickly come to an agreement on a boy’s name – Edward. But for a girl, they’d been torn between two equally good prospects – Matilda and Alice. They’d eventually decided to stop worrying about it and just let the baby come, figuring the balance would have tipped one way or the other by then. But now, with the little one actually here, it appeared they were still stuck. “We could name her both,” he suggested. 

“Yes, but which one first? Matilda Alice? Alice Matilda?” Lorina shook her head. “Besides, I’ve already got a middle name in mind.” 

“Oh?” 

Lorina nodded, looking just a little embarrassed. “Pleasance. It’s – it’s such a gorgeous spring day, I – I wanted to commemorate it.” 

Arthur laughed. “And perhaps influence her future personality?” he teased. Lorina blushed and shrugged. He put an arm around his wife. “Pleasance is a good middle name. But that still leaves us without a first.” 

“I know, but I just can’t pick which one I like more!” 

“Mama?” 

Both parents looked up to see their older daughter standing in the doorway, accompanied by her nanny. “Is – is it all right if I visit?” she asked, twisting her skirt in her hands. 

“She begged me to see if she could meet her new sibling,” the nanny said, looking affectionately down at her charge. “Couldn’t say no to her.” 

Neither could Lorina, judging by her smile. “Of course it is,” she said. “Come say hello to your new sister.” 

Lizzie’s face lit up, and she hurried into the room, scrambling up onto the bed next to her father. She gazed in awe at the baby. “She’s so tiny,” she whispered. 

“She’s very new to the world,” Arthur told her, chuckling. “She’ll get bigger as time goes by.” 

Lizzie nodded, then looked up at her mother with concerned eyes. Although Arthur and Lorina had done their best to shelter her from the possible dangers, there had been no way to hide Lorina’s weakness completely. Lizzie had spent the pregnancy as worried about Lorina as Arthur. (On the plus side, it had made her a model child for the past nine months.) “Are you all right, Mama?” 

“Just fine,” Lorina assured her. “Though I’ve been told I should stay in bed as much as possible the next few days.” She let out a long breath. “Having a baby is quite tiring. But I’ll be up and about soon enough.” 

“She’ll be all right,” Arthur added, seeing Lizzie wasn’t quite comforted. “After a few days of rest, she’ll be right back to her old self.” He patted her back. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll try.” Lizzie looked back at the baby. “What’s her name?” 

Lorina and Arthur looked at each other helplessly. Then, out of nowhere, Arthur was struck by an idea. “You might be able to help us with that, Lizzie,” he said. Lizzie looked up at him in surprise. “You see, your mother and I can’t quite decide between Matilda and Alice. Which one do you like better?” 

Lizzie thought for a long moment. “Alice,” she finally said with a confident grin. “I like Alice.” 

Lorina nodded, relief clearly written all over her face. “Fine. She’s Alice. Alice Pleasance Liddell.” 

Lizzie grinned wider and – ever so gently – patted her sister’s forehead. “Hello Alice. I’m glad you’re my sister.” 

Alice gurgled, getting a giggle from everyone. Arthur wrapped his free arm around Lizzie and pulled her close. “And I’m sure she’s glad you’re hers.” He smiled, feeling a warm glow deep inside. A loving wife, a darling daughter, and a new baby. What man could ask for more? “Welcome to our family, Alice.” 


End file.
